Choosing Sides
by Syaoran-and-Sakura
Summary: Sakura was abandoned at age 3 in the wild life. Now she wants revenge. With Kero and Yue by her side, she'll conquer the Li clan, who has been ruthless to her since she was the Mistress of Clow Cards and her family because they never loved her. Can she fo


1 Wild Life  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I looked around, at the trees and birds. Nothing seemed unusual. But the animals were scared. I was their savior, as God was a human's savior.  
  
I had lived in this forest since I was three. Back then; my mother abandoned me, saying I was no good. My brother and father did not know at that time. My mother loved Toya but not me. It seemed everyday, she was wishing I were a boy. But I thought differently.  
  
"Animals of the forest, what is wrong," I asked the birds. The birds flew to my hands and were squeaking and squawking.  
  
"Say it again, but slowly this time," I told them calmly.  
  
'There is a boy. A human stranger in our forest. Make him gone. He is hunting our food. And I don't want him here' they told me. I smiled at them.  
  
"Don't worry small ones. He'll leave. Just as soon as I get to meet him," I told them. They seemed to calm down.  
  
"Elks of the forest, Come to me," I called to the Elks. The Elks came near me and I petted them.  
  
"Now, this is what I want you to do," I whispered and when I finished, they left, saying goodbye.  
  
I followed them as slowly as a hunter would do. They crept up on the boy, who seemed around my age. I was fifteen, auburn hair and green eyes. I was beautiful as a Wild girl.  
  
"Hello, someone there," asked a cold voice. I smiled and crept on the boy. He turned around as he heard noises and I saw his face. He had dark messy hair and deep golden brown eyes.  
  
"We'll see," he said as he flared his aura. I had magic too. Just different. I hid my aura from him. I was the Card Mistress, as The Li Clan said I was. I had the Clow cards but I changed them into Sakura cards. I smiled and called on them.  
  
"Staff of Stars, release," I whispered and it came to me. I called upon Shot and Shot hit him with an arrow in his ass. I smiled and then chuckled. The Elks ran up to him and bucked him.  
  
"Aww, poor little baby got hit on his ass huh," I mocked. He seemed surprised that I was here but he didn't know me. When I first met him, he was only 5, like me.  
  
"Shut up," he called and I smirked.  
  
"Poor little Syaoran got hit with an arrow and was bucked by Elks," I teased him. The Elks came up to me and I petted them.  
  
"Good boys," I whispered to them and they rubbed against me. I looked up and saw Syaoran looking up at me with a puzzled face. I could tell he was scared, confused and surprised.  
  
"Who are you," he demanded.  
  
"Why… you don't recall me? Aww too bad for me. Now, GET OUT OF MY FOREST," I roared. He seemed token back from my statement.  
  
"Why should I," he asked while smirking.  
  
"Let's see… WINDY! RELEASE AND DISPEL!!!!" I hit the card and Syaoran finally shook with anger. But he didn't have time to chat long because he was blown away.  
  
"Oops. I never even got to say goodbye," I mocked to myself. I laughed at my statement and seemed more clever then usual.  
  
"Good work Sakura," Kero said as he came flying down.  
  
"Need more pudding? I already created you a TV set and some video games. Now you're hungry?" He nodded and I made my Star Staff hit the Sweet Card. Suddenly, there were sweets all over the place.  
  
"Thank you Sakura Cards," I called to my cards and they nodded.  
  
'It was nothing Mistress' they called back.  
  
"Now, Who was that GAKI," Kero demanded.  
  
"Syaoran Li. You do remember him right," I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Sakura… it's time to use the cards again," he said. I smirked and laid down the cards in three different piles. I made nine piles, which made the cards look like two pyramids stacked from bottom to bottom.  
  
"Earth, something will change. Watery, something controls it. Jump, it's a life changing event. Mirror, it'll be something that copies me. Loop, it'll be forever bound. Love, love will concern it. Dash, you will be continually changed. Fiery, the guy burns off heads. Windy, he can control anything he wants," I called. (A/N: I don't know why I did that!!!)  
  
"It means, you'll fall in love with a guy. A powerful guy. You'll life will be continually changed and you will not be welcomed there. But I can't figure out what the rest means," Kero said letting a sigh escaped.  
  
"Oh well," I managed to say with a grin.  
  
"I'm hungry. Create. Create some nice clothes and food for me," I called out to the Create Card. When I finally turned around, there was a table full of food and I had some good clothes on. At least better then the ones I had once worn.  
  
"Now, lets eat. I want to find Toya and my dad," I said, smiling.  
  
"And your mom," Kero said.  
  
"I want to hurt her. No matter what," I said, envious of all my friends. They had mothers who cared. Tomoyo's, Rika's, Naoko's, and Chelsea's. They have families. I did not. And all because my mother.  
  
"Sakura, aren't you hungry," Kero asked, eating the food.  
  
"No. I'm just looking forward to finding my family," I said.  
  
"Fine Mistress, I'll eat it," "Sakura, aren't you hungry," Kero asked, eating the food.  
  
"No. I'm just looking forward to finding my family," I said.  
  
"Fine Mistress, I'll eat it," Yue said, flying down from the house.  
  
"Here," I said as I showed him the chair. He sat down and started eating. He seemed to have enough so he changed back into Yukito.  
  
"Yukito, do you know my brother Toya Kinomoto," I asked him.  
  
He nodded and said, "Yes. He lives with Mr. Kinomoto and Mrs. Kinomoto. Though Mrs. Kinomoto is not feeling well."  
  
"Show us the way Yukito," I said.  
  
"Gladly," he returned and showed us a fork in the road. We took the right and went up to the village. We turned into an alley way and past that was a big house.  
  
"This is their house," he said. I then saw a dark haired man coming down from the stairs. Following that, it was a auburn haired man with glasses and a drunken blonde hair female.  
  
"So, that's them huh," I asked. Yukito nodded and I walked up to them.  
  
"Do we know you," asked Toya.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Nadieshiko," I said sweetly, smiling to him.  
  
"Mom. Come here and tell us if you know this girl," Toya called to mom.  
  
"I'm coming," she said and stopped right in front of me. She inspected me as thoroughly as she could, though she was drunk so that counted.  
  
"Never seen her in my life," she said.  
  
"Why, even my own family doesn't even know me," I taunted.  
  
"Sa-Sakura," stuttered Toya. I smiled up at him and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How'd u like it? Well read and review! 


End file.
